The invention relates to management of tear stains (e.g., in dogs). More particularly, the invention relates to nutritional/dietary supplements for assisting in such management.
Tear staining has been a significant problem in dogs and cats. It has been a particular problem in certain light coated breeds where the stains are more visible. Bacterial infection is believed behind increased tearing and resultant stains.
There have been a number of attempts to treat such tearing. One antibiotic treatment is tylosin which is a macrolide-class antibiotic.